Kitsune mage
by Wolfen 15
Summary: Harry grows up in Konoha.


Prologue

It was a dark, cold night outside of village Konohagukare no Sato. The air was filled with shouts, explosions and cries . The source of those sounds was currently standing just outside the village . A gigantic, nine tailed fox stood at the entrance to the village, or, to be more precise, in the woods surrounding it.

That fox was Kurama, also known as Kyuubi no Kitsune . Kurama was currently in complete rage . Only a few minutes before, it was controlled by a madman who tried to use it as a tool to attack the village.

That set Kurama off.

Years of distrust, hate and anger took over . He was not a tool ! That is how it had come to find itself outside the village, destroying everything in sight .

-*POV change*-

Meanwhile, on the other end of the village, inside the Uchiha compound, James and Lily Potter were sitting in their rooms, waiting to hear the report of the situation .

They had come to Konoha a few days ago, along with their almost one year old son, Harry . They were there visiting James' Uchiha relatives, before they had to go into hiding .

At the same time, in a room down the hallway, Harry Potter was shakily walking across his room . He has been pacing, thinking about the fox that was attacking the village . Unlike most of the people, he wasn't scared, or angry with the fox . No he was concerned for it .

Harry has an Ediotic Memory . That means that he can never forget what he saw, learned, felt.. And right now he was remembering the

time he saw the fox . More specifically, he remembered looking it in the eye . What he saw angered him and worried him . Instead of normal eyes, the fox was showing the Sharingan, the Dojutsu of the Uchiha clan .

He still remembered the day when he first saw it . And he also remembered what it meant . That only served to fuel his anger even more . He knew that it meant that the fox was being controlled, forced to attack the Village by someone .

When he finally calmed down enough to think rationally, he made a decision . He was going to find that fox and try to help it .

-*POV change*-

Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage, The Yellow Flash of Konoha, was scared . He was scared shitless . And that was not because he was about to face the Kyuubi no Kitsune, supposedly the strongest of the nine Bijuu . No, he was scared because his wife had made him take her with him .

He knew that he would have to seal the Kyuubi and that alone meant that he was risking his life . He was at peace, he knew that he was doing it for the Village . But he simply could not risk Kushina's life too .

Despite that, his wife made him take her along, as weakened as she was, so that she could hold the Kyuubi down while he sealed it inside Naruto . He knew that Naruto would be strong enough to carry that burden .

With a sigh, getting ready for the oncoming battle, he flashed away, to the Hiarishin kunai already at the battlefield .

-*POV change*-

Harry was panting slightly as he poshed through the thick branches that were in his way . He had just exited the village, shortening his trip

by using one of the evacuation tunnels he remembered .

He was right now just a few minutes away from the fox and he could see it raging further ahead . He was completely determined to reach the fox and help it, even though that in all his hurry to leave the Village he never devised a plan for it . He was going to have to simply play it by the ear .

Finally managing to approach the fox, he carefully made his way to one of his front paws . The paw was at least four times bigger than him . He did not stop . He merely climbed on it and when he was comftorable, he started ruffing his fur to gain his attention .

-*POV change*-

Kurama was waiting, agitated, for the Fourth Hokage to show up when he felt a small weight on his paw . He thought about waving it off, whatever it was, when he felt something ruffing his fur .

Pausing out of sheer sock, he looked down at his paw . Sitting on his paw was a small, dark haired child . The child had hair as black as night and emerald green eyes, color of the forest in them . Kurama stared at the child, confused and shocked, waiting to see what will it do .

It took all his strenght not to fall on his ass at that moment, because the child first smiled at him, then started chuckling and laughing, obviously relived by something .

Kurama was in shock . He was staring at the small child, gobsmacked . No child ever dared approach him, all were too scared . And yet, here was this small child, ruffing his fur and smiling, neither scared nor hatefull toward him . It was not even angry . It was simply relieved and happy .

He was so shocked he barely even noticed chakra chains wrapping around him .

-*POV change*-

Minato was preparing to start the sealing when he heard a deep voice rumble across the forest . "Minato..˝ Minato was perplexed and shocked . Why was the Kyuubi calling him?

Lifting his gaze from his son, he looked towards the nine tailed demon . He was even more confused when he saw that it was simply staring at something by his feet . Following his gaze, he could only stare dumbly at the dark haired child that was sitting on the demons paw .

„Were you going to seal me, Minato?˝ Kyuubi asked sounding amused . Lifting his head, he nodded in his direction . "In who ? ˝ the great demon asked, looking past him and at Naruto .

„Into him, huh ? Well I guess there are worse people . I will not resist, under one condition . ˝ Kyuubi reasoned, which was enough to shock both him and the great shinobi before him .

„What condition?˝ Minato asked, wanting to end this without any more casaulties . "I want you to split my chakra and seal half of it inside that gaki od yours and the other half into this gaki . ˝ He explained, nodding toward the child on his paw .

Minato looked at the child more closely and immediately understood why . The childs eyes, emerald green like the forest, showed no fear or hate toward the demon . Instead , the child was smiling at them both .

„Alright.˝ he agreed . He started going through the handsigns for the jutsu that will allow him to split the great demons chakra and seal it into two boys close to him .

"Well, Minato, I hope you have a good rest . I wouldn't want to be you when your wife joins you in Shinigami's stomach . How can you even reason with her is beyond me . ˝ the demon announced as he was

split in two and sealed inside the two children . Minato only had enough time to gulp before Shingiami took him and disappeared .

-*POV change-

James and Lily Potter were running like the devil was on their heels . Few minutes ago, they were summoned to the Hokage tower . They have been pacing and shouting in panic for the last half an hour waiting for the news about their son . When they were summoned they bolted straight ou of the door and towards the tower .

When they entered the tower, they saw Sarutobi there holding a bundle of clothes and on the couch they could se a figure sleeping .

„Have you found him?! Is he alright?! What happened?˝ Lily started the moment the doors were closed . Sarutobi smiled lightly and nodded . Tears started welling up in Lily's eyes, tears of joy, when Sarutobi said „Yes, but there is one small problem that I need to warn you about . You see, I arrived in the forest just in time to overhear an interesting talk between Minato and the Kyuubi . ˝

„What talk?˝ James asked worried for his son .

„It seems that the Kyuubi has made a deal with the Yondaime . He let himself be sealed under the condition that one half of his chakra is sealed inside Harry-kun . As it seems, he has taken a liking for the boy . ˝

James and Lily stood there in shock, staring at their son who was currently sleeping on the couch . Uder closer inspection, they could now see whisker marks on his cheeks and red locks of hair between the black ones .

„What... what does that mean, is he hurt?˝ Lily asked, worried once again . "No, but I must warn you that this is a complete secret . You must not tell it to anyone . If people were to find out, they would either kidnapp him for his power or hate him because of it . ˝ Sarutobi explained.

James and Lily both let out a sigh of relief and smiled at one another . "Alright, we'll keep it a secret . Now, let's go home . ˝

-3 weeks later-

A gigantic man, flying on a huge motorcycle, landed by the burning remains of the house in Godric's Hollow . He went in, but found only three dead bodies, those of Lily and James Potter, and the Dark Lord Voldemort . Looking around, he found no evidence of another life in the house anywhere .

Meanwhile, in Konoha, hidden behind the Veil, Harry James Potter-Uchiha slept peacfully in his bed at the Uchiha compound .


End file.
